User talk:Kata89
Hey, this is a talk page! Please, if you have nothing good to say, simply don't say it! Also, please, do not swear! Thank you! I will respond to your messages on your talk page! ''' Welcome! Hello! Welcome to Coasterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the '''User talk:MontagnaMagica page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MontagnaMagica (Talk) 23:28, September 20, 2011 No problem! Welcome back, if you know what I mean! MontagnaMagica|Talk 23:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) How To Add Videos Hello Kata89! Here are some simple steps to adding videos to this wiki: {C *Find a video on a well-known video sharing website (preferably YouTube) *Copy the URL from the video. *While editing or creating a page, go to "Source" mode (You can find that at the top of the editing window). *Click on the video button (It's highlighted in the image). *Paste the URL into the box and name the video (Try to be descriptive. A good format is "RideName (ParkName) - OnRide (240p/360p/480p/720p/1080p)"). *Remove the extra brackets and anything else that is not part of the video name (Check out the picture for an example). *Save. You're done! I realize that sounds really complicated, but the majority of it is common sense. I wanted to make sure you knew every step! It just takes getting used to. Let me know if you run into any problems! MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:27, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RollerCoasterCustom Wiki Interesting... What is it about? Is it for models and NoLimits creations? Things like that? MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:39, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Adding Photos Hi Kata89! Once again, I'm really glad you're helping the wiki so much! I do have a few requests for you. When you upload an image from another website (or if you find it on an iage search), you should give credit to the person who took it. You can easily do this by going to the image's page and clicking "edit". If you don't understand me, please let me know! I have a tendency to over-explain sometimes! :P MontagnaMagica|Talk 03:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Giving Credit on Photos Hello again, Kata! You know how I asked you to give credit on your photos? I'm glad you're doing that, but you aren't doing it quite the way I asked. If you could, please go to the image's page (for example: this page) and click "Edit". That is where you can give credit. Make sure to say who took the photo, if you can (Another example: This photo was taken by Joe Schwarz from JoyRides.) MontagnaMagica|Talk 22:34, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Photos... Again Hi Kata! When you upload a photo, click on the picture to go to its wiki page. That is where you can click "Edit, and give credit. MontagnaMagica|Talk 23:05, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes If you would like to copy the userbox maker, just copy the page from this wiki. Important: You need to also copy the template pages as well! When you see something like " " go to the page, "Template:BlaBlaBla" and copy that to your wiki. Good luck! MontagnaMagica|Talk 23:05, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Page Creation Templates Hi Kata89! Why don't you use the pre-made templates for creating new pages on this wiki? I would really appreciate it if your future pages used that template (which also has a photo gallery included). If you don't know what I'm talking about, just send me a message. MontagnaMagica|Talk 01:41, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Inactivity Hey Kata! No need to apologize for your inactivity. This is all a volunteer project, so you should never feel obligated. In fact, I've probably been even more inactive than you in the past week! I hope to see you around more in the coming days! MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:03, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Welcome I love roller coaster tycoon! I have the first and the third. No I haven't been to Kings Island, but I have been to Cedar Point and it's heaven on Earth :D ~~JJ~~ 17:38, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat JOIN THE CHAT!-- 17:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Edits I have no life :D ~~JJ~~ 14:47, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh and to answer your question from earlier, I haven't been to England but I've been to New England. Only once or twice though, it's kinda far from my house. You should be excited for Millennium Force! It's soooooo awesome!!!!! ~~JJ~~ 14:50, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Which ones are the furious four? (I rode all of the roller coasters there except I ran out of time and missed Mantis and Mean Streak) Interview Hello! I just thought of this new idea that might be a lot of fun for everyone here. It is an interview! If you'd like to participate, I will send you a few questions about this wiki, and just real life (pertaining to roller coasters, of course), and when you answer the questions, I'll publish it as a blog post on the wiki! Let me know if you're interested, or if you have ideas for questions. Thanks! MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :I've sent you the questions! Just e-mail me your answers. If you're uncomfortable with any questions, just leave them blank. Thank you! MontagnaMagica|Talk 05:41, December 16, 2011 (UTC) User Page Woah! Awesome job re-formatting your user page! By the way, do you mind if I make some minor fixes to your interview answers if they have typos? Thanks again! MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Goals No more goals for this year, since it is almost over. Next year though, I have pretty high hopes, since it will be the most active year for this wiki! It's so exciting! 1,000 pages is ambitious, but in 12 months, I think it is doable. :) MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:26, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I got the blog post idea from your work on Water Ride Wiki. Nobody used the forums, anyway! MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:34, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I like that idea! Let's nominate a few articles one week in advance so we can vote for the featured article. How 'bout that? :) MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hey, how are you? ~~JJ~~ 15:00, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Good, tired cause I had a track meet last night though Good...but it's going by way too fast Just indoor track and outdoor track ~~JJ~~ 15:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...I know. I just don't like doing it cause it is kinda time wasting sometimes. ~~JJ~~ 15:22, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Still, I'm lazy :D Thanks :D I have to go soon ~~JJ~~ 15:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) It was good. Quick question, if I upload pictures to here and then delete them from my files, it shouldn't delete them form this site, correct? ~~JJ~~ 15:37, December 27, 2011 (UTC) OK thanks for clarifying :D ~~JJ~~ 15:48, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Wooden Roller Coasters Hi Kata! When you're making an article about a wooden coaster, there is no need to call it "Wooden Sit-Down". Just call it "Wooden". There aren't any other kinds of wooden coasters are there? Wooden Stand-Up!?! LOL! MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Things to keep in mind... Hi Kata! I've noticed a few recurring mistakes in your recent edits. They are all minor mistakes, but I still would like to let you know about them. In the categories, you frequently leave out the category, "Roller Coasters". Obviously, that is an important one! :P Also, please don't use the category, "Steel Roller Coasters" because withing the Steel Roller Coasters category is all the types of steel coasters, so when you say it is "Inverted", for example, Inverted is already in the category "Steel Roller Coasters". Am I making any sense? (I know, this is a bit confusing, because it took me several days to figure out how categories really worked! :-o) The other minor mistake is not being specific about the location. With Katapult, for example, you only said it was in "Italy". There are twenty regions in Italy, so be specific about where in Italy it is (Since it looks like you used Roller Coaster DataBase, just copy the full location, (Savio, Emilia-Romagna, Italy), from RCDB. MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:19, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Great Job! I'm just amazed at the amount of articles you churn out every day! MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:02, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article I forgot to set up a poll! (facepalm) What do you think about featuring Intimidator 305? MontagnaMagica|Talk 16:50, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article Template I think that the template you made already is great! If we add a template to every page that was featured, it would be on countless pages, and that would be a bit overboard, in my opinion. MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:20, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :You have a good point. It would only be 12 in a year... Maybe, instead of a huge template, we can just make a small little symbol, like a star... MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I think instead of the mask like on Zeldapedia, we should make a little coaster-themed avatar. Something like a train, or a loop... MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:34, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::You can make it. Just try not to make it overly flashy, and it should probably be put at the bottom of the article. MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:50, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't know... Just do what you think is best. :) We can always edit it later, after all! MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Links I don't know if you've noticed, but when you add links, they usually look like this: roller coaster While that does work, it would be more efficient to make the links like this: roller coaster That will redirect to Roller Coaster's page automatically, and save some space on the wiki. Thanks! MontagnaMagica|Talk 04:08, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Male or Female? ...And Talk page voting Yes, I'm male. LOL! I can see why you might have thought I was female, since my username ends with an "a" with typically indicates the feminine form of a name. My username is Italian for Magic Mountain, and "Montagna" is the word for mountain. Since montagna is feminine, the adjective must also be feminine. Annnnnnywayyy... About the talk page voting. I created those on nearly every talk page, and nobody ever voted on it. There are already websites like Coaster Fanataics that have a rating system in place. I guess I just don't see a point in having all of those, but I could put it up for community vote, if you still disagree. MontagnaMagica|Talk 05:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Congratulations on becoming an administrator! I've been so impressed with your perseverance on this wiki, and I can tell you really want Coasterpedia to become one of the greatest wikis (so do I!). Please use these tools wisely! You may block a user only after multiple warnings. One mistake many admins make is that they are too quick to block somebody, even if it was just an innocent mistake. This wiki hasn't had a big problem with vandalism, so I doubt you will need to worry about that. In the year and a half I've been administrator, I've only blocked one user, and it was just an IP user. Have fun, and again, congratulations! MontagnaMagica|Talk 22:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sorry I missed you in chat! You sent me that message right as I began my work shift! :P We'll try again later. MontagnaMagica|Talk 02:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) "Why did you get green?" The reason you are now "green" is because I colored all the administrators that color. When you were a rollbacker, you were orange like all other rollbackers. Regular users will just have regular blue links. MontagnaMagica|Talk 16:23, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Mserhu43 spam Please note that the IP that spammed your wiki has been blocked globally. I removed his talk page so that if he returns, it will be easy to find locations he's hit. -- sulfur 12:06, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Update Hey! Thanks or updating the main page today! I've been pretty busy lately, so I haven't edited here very much. Glad to see you and NamekianFusion are still here, though. Also, Dolphanatic recently went on an editing spree... Anyway, I'm still here to answer any questions you might have. Have a good day! MontagnaMagica|Talk 16:30, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :There aren't any rules for updating the main page except that it shouldn't be more than once a month. I would prefer that you ask me (and you did) so good job! In the future, I'd like to make the main page updating a more community-involved process, but with this relatively small community, this method works fine. MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping me with some pages i created. I did find one minor mistake with Python in the "History" section that i nicely fixed for you. ; ;) ;-Alex- The Powerpuff Girls are awesome. In fact, its my favorite show. 19 :41, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hi! I'll try to answer your question as well as I can! :P Have a look at the Year category page. Now look at the Location category page. The year categories are used to find roller coasters while the location categories are used to find parks. If you use location categories on roller coasters, it will mess up the ability to search for parks in that location because you will see roller coasters listed there as well. On a side note, China is definitely not specific enough! That's like saying USA for Cedar Point. China is huge and is divided into 22 provinces, so try to be specific! Anyway, I hope that makes sense! MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:18, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for the welcome! I love Roller Coasters and have noticed alot of mising content on UK parks so have been adding some in- I have been having trouble adding on-ride POV's into articles, how can I do this? Lachlan5963 17:26, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey. you wanna chat? Im with practically no one in the room for this wiki, so, you wanna join me? -Alex- Roller Coasters FTW! 11:45, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Did you become a fan? Hey Kata! I noticed one of your posts on Community Central recently. It reads: "No, I get apple jack! You get Pinky Pie!". Does this mean, you're a brony!?! That would be awesome! P.S. It's "Applejack" and "Pinkie Pie" MontagnaMagica|Talk 06:40, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome! Glad to hear you gave it a chance and enjoyed it! Sounds like you watched It's About Time, the newest episode, and Applebuck Season. Of the episode I've watched so far, Look Before You Sleep and Fall Weather Friends are my two favorites. I'm still watching through Season 1, but I hear that Party of One is a good episode. You can find these on YouTube if you're interested in checking them out in your spare time. Enjoy! MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:15, March 13, 2012 (UTC) edits... All the edits that is on this account was me>>> 95.145.207.64 Is there a way of merging it with me? Thanks also-I saw your comment- It is an embarrassingly large amount of edits for someone who has been on for a week lol :) Lachlan5963 19:32, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Copyright Violations Hi Kata! We've been contacted by Roller Coaster DataBase who is telling us we must remove all of the images that were taken from their website immediately. I'm sorry if I wasn't clear enough before, but we simply can't just take images from anywhere on the internet and claim it is public domain. To upload images in the future, please e-mail the photographer and ask for their permission. After we've deleted all of RCDB's images, I plan to contact some other major coaster websites and see what they think of us using some images here. Of course, you can also upload your own photos to the wiki, which would be most ideal! MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:32, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Background Although the background photo is on RCDB, it was originally from JoyRides. According to this page, using it here shouldn't be a problem. As long as we give credit on the file page, of course. MontagnaMagica|Talk 21:45, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Santorum I'm glad to hear you're a supporter of Santorum! I already voted for him, but unfortunately, I think his chances are fading quickly. :( I actually liked Newt Gingrich best out of all the candidates, but voting for him would have been almost like throwing away a vote. MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:20, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. Arizona already voted weeks ago, along with Michigan. I'm afrad that Romney is going to fail the same way McCain did last time. He's just too moderate. MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:53, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Roller Coaster Custom Wiki Sure! If you don't want to edit, I would be happy to take over. I have been playing RCT3 alot recently, and I have been making some great parks. RCCW is a good place to dump info about my parks, or at least that's how I see it. Six Flags Scotland FTW!!!!!-Lachlan5963 15:25, March 27, 2012 (UTC) : Since I check RCCW a lot more than you, I changed the "The Admin" links on the homepage to direct to me as I could answer questions quicker. I hope you don't mind this but if you do just message me.Six Flags Scotland FTW!!!!!-Lachlan5963 15:37, March 31, 2012 (UTC) FTW Oh that meens F'or '''T'he 'W'in. It's about how I want Six Flags to build a park in Scotland, as we have no good parks! Six Flags Scotland FTW!!!!!-Lachlan5963 14:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Citing Wikipedia Yes, it is one of the most accurate sites on the internet. However, it still can be changed at any time, which makes it a bad citation. You might reference the article for some information, but the information could be modified or corrected later on. One good thing to do is scroll down to the references section and borrow their references. I hope this makes sense! MontagnaMagica|Talk 15:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Coaster Designer Award You've got some good points there! Go ahead and undelete it; it's a fine award. MontagnaMagica|Talk 14:28, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Pics from Wikipedia I saw you uploaded some pictures of Wikipedia and I thought, wouldn't it be better uploading the full-size versions? I guess there is a reason why you uploaded the smaller ones... Also thanks for creating Ultimate! I was about to do that but I couldn't be bothered tbh!Six Flags Scotland FTW!!!!!-Lachlan5963 20:55, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Why do you like Rollercoasters so much?Bovina96 15:58, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Bovina96 Crediting Wikipedia Hi Kata! It's good that you're adding images back to the wiki. It's prefectly fine to use Wikipedia, but you '''must say that you're getting it from Wikipedia! Go to the image's page and click on the option that says, "I got this from Wikipedia or another Wikimedia project.". Also, if you can get the full-sized version of the picture, please do! Thanks a lot! MontagnaMagica|Talk 02:38, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Coaster Custom Wiki So will Coaster Custom/Custom Coaster be just like RCCW? It's a better name tht RCCW. I saw your message on Montagna's page and when I added AquaPark Costa Teguise, It told me to adopt the wiki an I is so I've got admin on that. What is Wikia code exactly? BTW I think it is a good idea to fix up the other wikis but I like roller coasters more so I can't/won't do much on either (but helping sometimes I guess). [[User:Lachlan5963|'Lachlan5963']] 14:54, April 24, 2012 (UTC) OK, so should I copy over the content on RCCW to CCW, or is their a quicker way of doing this? [[User:Lachlan5963|'Lachlan5963']] 19:04, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Administrating the other wikis As much as I'd love for the other wikis to become active again, it's probably going to be harder than you think. I'm totally fine with the idea of making others bureaucrats of those wiki, but unfortunately, finding people willing to do this will be extremely hard! BigSpinCoaster is already doing a lot of work on Flat Ride Wiki, so I finally gave him a promotion to adminship. Fizzywizzy would also be a great admin, if he wasn't so inactive. MontagnaMagica|Talk 03:40, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: CoasterForce? CoasterFanatics, actually. I mainly did it for the credit list. My favorite coaster site is COASTER-net; I have an account there, too. RE: Welcome Hi, thanks for welcoming me. I found Coasterpedia while browsing the forums on Community Central. I just stopped by to help out after seeing this request, so unfortunately I probably won't be editing here regularly. — Mathmagician 02:41, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! I woul be editing slightly more but I'm now an admin on RCT Wiki do am doing some stuff there. Glad you like my userbox :P Pinfari rides are fun, they feel very out-of-control, unlike rides such as Oblivion and Mumbo Jumbo, which are a completely different experience. [[User:Lachlan5963|'Lachlan5963']] 20:27, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your edi on the Steel Hawg page! Firestar25